The Love of a Father
by ash-catch 'em
Summary: Oblivious to the wrestling world Kim always wanted to find her Dad. But she certainly hadn't expected to through the strange young men whose car broke down outside of her work. Now suddenly under the eye of Cody Runnels her world is turned upside down. T
1. John:Late Night Emails

**New Story, Good Plot, Great Characters. Love. **

**Disclaimer;** I do not own WWE, Vince McMahon and stockholders do, its characters, or anything associated with WWE. I do however own the plot of this story, Kimberly and any other OC's found within my story. This is merely for entertainment purposes. Enjoy, **R&R!**

**tt**

It wasn't late into the evening, but the show had worn out Mickie already and also the things both her and John had done once they had reached the hotel room had put her into an easy sleep. Not that John had mind really, it gave him time to be alone and to do what he always did when he was alone.

Scrolling quietly through some of the old email images of his daughter at a younger age he sighed, his second life hidden in a folder filled with messages from his ex girlfriend and bestfriend.

It wasn't as though he was ashamed of the truth, but ever since he had begun to think seriously about Mickie and everything about her he couldn't exactly find the perfect time to tell her he had a secret teenage daughter who knew absolutely nothing of his existence. He also couldn't find the right time to tell his parents, his brothers, his co-workers, or any of the media that pried into his life with an extra large lens.

No one knew, except for Randy and his wife Samantha.

The truth had come out during a rather long night of sculling Jack and Jim and feeling exceptionally sorry for himself, he was only somewhat appeased at the fact that it was only Randy and Sam who knew, people who would keep his word to the grave.

Honest people, unlike himself.

Pulling the laptop closer toward him on his lap he manoeuvred the sheet softly around himself and a slumbering Mickie, and then he made haste to open the newest email from Katrina quietly to not disturb his girlfriend.

'_Dear John, how've you been? Good I hope._

_Kimberly's been asking a lot about you lately. It has been rather unnerving, you have absolutely no idea about how.. Insightful she can be for somebody her age. Of course I've said nothing about you, nor have I given her any real information about you so she's given up asking about it. Thank god._

_She has this strange idea that you were one of my ex-college Professors and was fired for interfering with a student-'. _

John snorted at the idea as he scratched his head, scrolling down to continue the e-mail.

'_-she definitely has your humour. However all funny ideas aside, there was another reason for me contacting you, I wonder if you know that Kimberly's sixteenth birthday is in a few short weeks. And I promised her long ago that I would tell her all that I knew about you on that day._

_So John, her is my proposition to you. I realise we are both living our separate lives, and have always agreed it best to keep Kim out of the picture for you-.'_

'Number one Dad,' a voice mocked in the back of his head.

'_-but her it goes. Either; I tell Kimberly nothing and say that you were a small fling during my college years and make up an excuse as to how she cant see you, or.. I tell her everything about you, probably earning a right argument and late night phone calls to you from her and hundreds of e-mails._

_Decision is yours._

_As always keep safe, Katrina.'_

John reread the email twice to get his head around the situation.

Did he really want to meet his daughter? After all of these years of only having to look after himself, reaching the peak of his career and checking off all of his goals, was he ready for her. He couldn't decide.

Mickie coughed beside him almost making him jump out of his skin. Her bare tanned back face him as she shifted languidly, shuffling toward him to search for the warmth she felt almost every night. Luckily, she was still asleep.

The hotel room was dark with no light other than from the portable computer in his lap creating a dim blue light to fade over everything the screen faced. Raking a large, clamming hand over his face John looked to the small bar at the bottom of the screen to seek out the time. '10:59pm'.

Refusing to read the email again or to scroll through the new images of an older, dark haired Kimberly John logged out of his account, shut off the laptop, closed the lid and placed it with blind eyes onto the bedside table beside him. Knocking over a few things in the process that he had a feeling were Mickie's.

Adjusting to the sudden darkness he rubbed his closed eyes with the pads of his thumb and forefinger, straightening his back and uncrossing his legs with a groan and sudden exhaustion John lay himself down on the bed beside Mickie. Turning to face her he draped an arm over her comforting waist, earning a sigh and a small shift as she moved her back into his body. Her tired hand quickly found his as she linked them loosely.

A warming feeling crept over John, this was where he belonged.

**tt**

Katrina looked over the new emails she'd received in the past three days that she had refused to even look at her computer. Unsurprisingly there was one from John in a sea of emails from her crappy job, annoying companies, Viagra and spoonful of friends.

She made sure she went through all of the others before his, even postponing her time by replying to a four page survey from google. She looked around the large living room briefly, taking in the wooden walls filled with photographs and kindergarten drawings all featuring Kimberly or drawn by her. Certificates of achievement and newspaper clippings in frames all over everything that had a surface, turning back to the screen Katrina dug herself into the seats cushion and cracked her knuckles.

Happy to know that for once she had the privacy of the house to herself as her daughter had gone to Moose's house for the Halloween night.

A loud, erratic beep from the kitchen informed her that her reheated tofu burger was ready. With her stomach churning in hunger Katrina deleted the rest of the trash mail and sucked in a deep breath,

'_RE: Proposition.'_ Clicking onto the last email in her inbox she breathed out and quickly skimmed over the short message sent earlier that afternoon.

'_Afternoon Katrina,_

_Wow. Kimberly's already grown a lot since you sent me that last batch of photos huh? Guess that's teenagers right. _

_Sorry I never got around to thanking you, Wrestlemania and all. But anyway, thanks._

_A dirty school teacher? Like Mr. Mandlo with the unibrow and yellow sweat patches on his shirts haha-.' _

Katrina snorted at the memory of their first year physical education teacher who only ever wore the same white shirt every week, cringing as she also remembered his infatuation with her.

'_-anyway, enough about your old boyfriend-.' _She chuckled.

'_I guess you know why I'm emailing you, and as hard as the decision was I think it would be easier for all of us if we just wait until she's older, so she understands everything. I honestly hope you do Kat. I just don't think I'm.. 'Father' material, not yet anyway._

_As always, thank you for the photos, she's honestly beautiful and you've seemed to have raised her so well._

_I've already sent the money for this month, her present should arrive over the next few days._

_Take care, both of you._

_John.'_

Quickly reading the last paragraph once more Katrina felt a familiar stinging hit her eyes as she swallowed heavily. She knew truthfully that he wouldn't want to meet Kimberly, but the small hopeful part of her mind had still held on to faith that maybe he wanted to meet her.

Now however, she knew for sure.

Clicking the reply button Katrina pulled herself together.

'_Dear John,_

_I agree that it is for the best._

_Good luck for everything, you're always welcome._

_Kat.'_

Then, as she clicked send, she realised the truth in the short words she wrote.

No, Kim was much better not knowing who he was. Stepping from the chair and computer Katrina made her way over toward the kitchen in the spacious one floor home.

Pausing at the microwave when she saw blue and red lights flashing through the winding blinds of the front window, she sighed.

Kimberly.

Love or hate? Review, I have a lot of thoughts for this story.


	2. Kim:Caught Red Handed

When the web of real life stitches you up, you have no other choice): .Sorry for all my amazing reviewers, alerters, and story favouriters but exams, lack of computer usage and an itching to carry on my Joker story got to me. However here is a chapter(: ,mainly a filler so you can get to know Kimberly and Katrina a little more. Thankyou so much for the love of this story already, you have no idea how much it means to me:') .Anyway, on we go!

**Disclaimer;** I do not own WWE, Vince McMahon and stockholders do, its characters, or anything associated with WWE. I do however own the plot of this story, Kimberly and any other OC's found within my story. This is merely for entertainment purposes. Enjoy, **R&R!**

Chapter Two- Red handed.

Kimberly glared at the sight of her bestfriend sitting beside her on the uncomfortable and warm leather of the cop car, then turned and looked down at her lap wiggling uncomfortably as she tried to find a balance between her wrists behind her back not being chafed raw, and where she could sit somewhat comfortable. She huffed when she couldn't do it, and instead began to brood.

The first night she had bothered to go out for weeks, and already the police were on her case.

'Great', she thought darkly. Craning her neck she shook her head violently in an act to get the itchy, tight blonde wig off of her head, as it fell onto her folded lap she sighed. Refusing to acknowledge Moose as he elbowed her side frequently during the short drive.

"What were you kids thinking breaking into one of the Sunshine Valley houses?" Asked the policeman in the passengers sear, Kimberly knew him well as Clifford Dense.

"We weren't sir," Kimberly began through gritted teeth, "'Moose' over here was dared to by a couple of guys. I didn't want him to go alone," she said. Annoyed at the fact she had already answered the same question before when they called them out of the house with a bewildered Mrs. Jones in tow, knitting needle at the ready.

Kimberly rolled her shoulders back with a groan, the metal from the cuffs rubbing against her skin. She briefly glanced at the lanky boy next to her, his own 'Death' mask on his cloaked lap. Moose looked at her with wide, apologetic brown eyes mouthing 'sorry'.

Turning her nose at him she instead twisted her gaze to look out of small unbarred window with narrowed eyes. Chewing her lip with an overwhelming feeling of nerves as Williams, the driver, turned them down her street.

"Well I'm sure that Katrina will sort you out Kimberly," Clifford looked at her over his shoulder. His blonde, bushy moustache moved with his oversized mouth. Reminding her of a large caterpillar crawling into cave of perfectly set white teeth.

Answering him with a careless shrug and mentally braced herself as they turned the corner she had known for many years.

She was more afraid of her Mother than she was of the local law enforcers, or lack of.

They pulled into a familiar short paved drive of a manicured cloned white and blue house that looked exactly like the others set around it.

Kimberly watched with a tight stomach as Williams slipped the car into park and stepped out, closing the door behind him and opening hers. She rolled her eyes as Clifford flicked a switch and the lights above the car flickered on dramatically painting the street in blue and red.

If he was trying to impress her mother, he was going about it the wrong way.

Kimberly turned to Moose seconds before she stepped out with the aging police officer and sent him a heated glare that made him coil back with a sudden fear.

"Sorry Kimmy," he squeaked. His full moon glasses slipping from the bridge of his nose, she knew she couldn't be angry at him for long but by god would she try.

"Tell that to my Mom," she groaned.

Taking a step back into the cool evening air as Williams reached back into the car and pulled out her wig, tossing it onto her shoulder with a smile. Then he shut the door behind her, gently taking her elbow and lead her up the yellow brick path toward the awaiting Clifford who nodded at his partner and took Kim toward the front door.

It had opened before they had reached it and revealed a barely middle aged woman of a definite Middle Eastern descent. Her usually cautious and petite frame seemed intimidating and powerful as she gave Kim a hard look, Kim felt uneasy and suddenly a lot like Moose had.

'Karma worked quickly,' Kim thought humorously.

Katrina crossed her arms over her daughter's large red letterman jacket she wore, her eyes narrowed as she watched the gaunt, balding man push along her hesitant daughter delicately.

"Good evening Katrina, sorry for the inconvenience," Clifford beamed as they finally reached her. Kimberly stifled a gag as he bent half to greet her Mother, Katrina's face never softened as her dark eyes burned at Kim who looked directly at her feet, whistling loudly for a brief second.

"Evening, may I ask why my daughters in handcuffs?" Kimberly cringed at her Mothers tone as a sudden brush of cold wind lashed across her face, a series of bumps painted her skin.

"Oh, um, of-of course," he stumbled. Then, he let go of Kimberly's arm and instead buried his hand down the breast pocket of his large blue coat, then after a few seconds of searching he made an _'a-ha'_ noise, pulling out a bright red 'Foreclose, Missouri' pad he opened it.

Flicking through until he found what he wanted. "Well Katrina, seems we had numerous calls about suspicious behaviour in the Sunshine Valley area. A bunch of kids hanging out, it's Halloween so we guessed it was probably a few pranks to play on the 'oldies'-."

Kimberly, still looking at her scuffed purple Chuck Taylors, snorted at the word 'oldies'. She could feel the stern look from Katrina and instantly coughed to hide her amusement, though the smirk remained. Clifford seemed oblivious to Kimberly's hilarity and continued.

She hissed as someone had finally undone her tight restraints, she turned and smiled as Williams nodded to her and her mother and turned back toward the car.

Shaking her hands and rubbing each hand gently over her wrists she grabbed her wig from her shoulder, noting it looked like some sort of dead rodent. "-anyway," Kim only realised that Clifford hadn't stopped talking, "nothing was stolen. It seems as though it was only a harmless dare between friends. We'll give Miss. Oreano here a warning for tonight's ordeal."

Katrina looked up at Clifford and nodded with a half casted smile smile, letting a head bowed Kimberly pass her slowly, Clifford coughed into his hand as though to begin a new topic. One he had always hassled her about, dating.

"Thank you very much Clifford, I'll give her a stern talking to about her actions. Goodnight, and sorry," she spoke evenly. Before the man could try and strike up conversation once more with the attractive solo mother she gave him a wave and closed the door with haste, aware of the shifting curtains from the houses around them.

Kimberly slipped down onto the computer's chair to check her emails only to find that her Mothers was already up. She looked quickly to her far left at the corner of the kitchens window and saw the headlights from the car come on and disappear along with the embarrassing red and blue, she was somewhat thankful the idiot hadn't put the siren on.

Only the dim light from the street lamps remained outside, but were swallowed whole by the intensity of the lights inside.

Looking back at the screen she opened another tab and began to type up 'Yahoo' only to have a brooding Katrina pull the plug out of the wall, sighing Kimberly threw the wig onto the computers keyboard and looked up.

"You know that's not healthy for the computer Mother," Katrina glared daggers at the form of her dirty 'pirate' daughter who seemed completely at ease as she stretched her arms above her head with knitted fingers.

"Kimberly-Anne Sarah Oreano, explain!" Kimberly bit her lip, all amusement wiped from her blue eyes as she dropped her head.

"Moose was dared by these stupid football jerks to break into old spinster Jones' house, and then to take photos to prove he went in there. Then, being Moose of course he'd do it. I couldn't talk him out of it either!" She exasperated, looking at her bare nails as her voice became softer. Still not looking up, "and I knew the douche bags would rat him out, so instead.. I went with him.."

Katrina s her eyes and sighed, dropping the plug onto the wooden ground with a 'clunk' she rubbed her fingers against her temples obviously tense. All ideas of her 'relaxation time' were wiped in vain from her mind. Opening her eyes she almost did an exasperated intake of breath at how much her daughter reminded her of John when they were kids.

She had his ocean blue eyes, his tight jaw line, his soft cheeks, his broad (yet feminine) set shoulders and his ever present dimples, even when she wasn't smiling.

Her dark hair, soft tan and the delicacy of her features however were a shallow image of Katrina's though. But all together she was a spitting image of her father, a heavy reason she was so frightened for her to ever watch Wrestling.

Kim looked back up at her Mother with tired, apologetic eyes. Dark circles of an ashy colour scratched underneath them, the heavy black liner Kim had scribbled on hours ago had begun to sweat and smudge across her face. Her usually subtle cheekbones seemed stiff against her otherwise naked bare skin.

"Oh Kimmy, you know the difference between right and wrong," she hushed. Immediately dropping her arms and instead walking a few steps to her larger daughter and enveloping her in a warm embrace, Kim made no move to hug her Mother back and instead buried her face into her cool jacket.

Katrina let a small frown glide her full lips, because she knew Kimberly never let her hug her unless something was honestly wrong.

Pulling back she pulled her daughters face toward her with one cupped hand and smiled. "Next time Missy, I won't be as forgiving. Now go wash up, and get some sleep," she teased lightly.

Kim chuckled at her 5'3 Mother and smiled with her dimples shining, familiar blue eyes twinkling.

"Thanks Mom, I won't." She promised, then as she stood her 5'8 frame towering her mother she bent down and placed a firm kiss on her Mothers head. Katrina smirked at the fact it should have been her to this to her daughter and not the other way around.

Then Kimberly pulled back and brushed past her Mother and made her way with swiftness toward the bathroom down the hall and to the left.

Katrina shook her head, watching until her daughter disappeared. Turning back and bending down she picked up the computers cord and plugged it into the wall, quickly realising how close Kim had been to reading her Fathers e-mail. Thanking God she hadn't.

Leaving it she turned and made her way back into the kitchen to the sight of her now rather unappetising meal that sat inside the opened microwave, she decided she wasn't hungry anymore. Then she walked over to the machine, pulled out the plate and slid the tofu mess it into the bin beside the door, and then instead settled for a green tea.

She chuckled darkly as she dipped the bag into the hot water that half filled her blue mug, the water becoming an ever changing dark green. She could hear the shower running from where she was, content she knew Kim was at least safe there.

"Definitely John's daughter," she said with a grin.

**tt**

Longest. Update. Ever. Review my lovelies, I love them oh so much(: .Next chapter all about Daddy John;D !

Leyx.


	3. John:A Chat Between Friends

I've been horrible with updates. Forgive me please(: .So here I've spent hours on the monitor for all of you, forgive any crappy-ness I haven't the time to double check my lovelies. Big up's to the favouriters, alerters and reviewers. Appreciated(: .

**Disclaimer;** I do not own WWE, Vince McMahon and stockholders do, its characters, or anything associated with WWE. I do however own the plot of this story, Kimberly and any other OC's found within my story. This is merely for entertainment purposes. Enjoy, **R&R! Warning- Contains swearing, and Randy Orton;D.**

Chapter Three- A Chat Between Friends.

**John.**

John couldn't find any words to reply back to Katrina's somewhat underlining hostile email, so he didn't. And instead he decided to surprise Mickie with a romantic date at her favourite Italian restaurant downtown which would take place in only a few minutes, throwing the idea at her as soon as they had finished the Colorado show.

Though being caught off guard and scrunching her nose up at how tired she was after her match she quickly accepted his offer with a toothy grin and a lengthy kiss then skipped away to the Women's changing room. Leaving John alone with only Randy in his own private room and checking his watch every two seconds. Fidgeting around with his tie in the full length mirror and praying to god it was only the bad fluorescent light that danced over him that washed him out and not the new suit.

A gruff cough and a sigh was all that came from the tanned, tattooed giant that sat hunched over a machine on the table in the corner of the room to remind John that he wasn't alone. Glancing from his reflection to Randy, John began to tap his foot against the grey carpeted floor slightly anxious at what his friend was looking at despite himself.

Finding that the topic of 'Kimberly' was something John could only share with-with his fellow WWE headliner, he had openly given Randy an overview of the new photos that Katrina had sent him of Kim, without the email, and was now beginning to regret it. Though Orton had never blatantly pressed John that he should probably meet her, he still got the feeling that he was thinking it.

"Shit, she's pretty much a Middle Eastern image of you," he growled with a chuckle. John, having gone back to fiddling with his now overly tight tie, rolled his eyes at the comment.

"She only has a few of my features Orton," he retorted. Randy just sniggered and kept his own eyes peeled onto the screen, his back facing John and the mirror.

"Yeah right man. She has your eyes, your dimples, and your jaw. Ha, even your jacked up tooth!" He pointed out with a trickle of amusement dripping from his words. John turned to face the back of Randy and pulled an odd face.

"You know dude, it's weird how you know what I look like enough to point it out on a stranger," he turned back with a smirk at his remark. Hoping that it would shut Randy up long enough for Mickie to come in and let him take her away from the heavy situation.

The Viper snorted, "Well I've had to put up with your ugly mug long enough, it's hideousness gets etched into the mind after a while." John was going to ignore the comment until a case of word vomit erupted from his lips.

"So you're calling the girl's 'mug' ugly?" He chuckled, something in his conscience nibbled at the lack of sympathy he felt for calling his _daughter_ 'the girl'. Randy looked over his shoulder quickly and sent John a dark look then turned back.

Not really that phased John turned to his left and pulled open the dressing room door halfway so Mickie wouldn't have to bother knocking, and maybe even save him from Orton.

"Oh no, she definitely got her looks from her mother. Unlike you, this 'girl' actually has a shot at being alright later in life. She's got an alright tan, dark hair, pouty lips. Would be okay now maybe, if you're into paedophilia-," within the blink of an eye John appeared behind Randy and snatched his laptop from in front of him. Sending his friend a slightly revolted glare.

"Jesus Orton, she's bloody fifteen. _Fifteen_," he spat out the word with wide eyes.

Randy rolled his blue eyes with a grunt that sounded like, 'I know that you idiot,' and slumped back into his chair with a series of clicks that echoed from his back at the awkward position he had had himself in for so long. Rolling back his broad, covered shoulders and stretching his arms over his head with knitted fingers.

Disgusted, though knowing Randy was more than likely trying to wind him up, John took a step back while shaking his head and glanced down at the brightly lit screen to see how far he had got up to.

It was only about halfway through the fourteen photos and it was an image of Kimberly sitting on what he guessed was a park bench.

The first few layers of her short brown hair lazily flew sideways with the wind while the rest dropped lankly around her neck, scattered flecks of sunrays danced over her golden face while the shading of the oak tree she was under kept her from all of it.

She held up a large A-three canvas that held a rather impressive looking picture she had painted. It was a scene from the film of Beauty and the Beast, the Beast dressed smartly in a blue suit while Belle glided in his arms in her golden gown. Kim pulled a friendly smile showing only a faint line of her white teeth, her blue eyes however seemed to be full of humour and pride as she held in her other hand a large red ribbon.

Catching sight of something blocked and white further down John scrolled down seeing a small inserted caption, recognising it to be from a local newspaper.

'_First prize again! Once more young Miss. Kimberly- Ann Oreano has dazzled the under seventeen's judges at the 'Foreclose Arts Festival'. Congratulations!'_

"So what happens if Mickie sees all these emails and crap and think your harbouring child porn, or a secret daughter you haven't told her about huh?" John gave the girl one last glance and then logged out of his email, closed down the laptop, slid down the top and then placed it softly back onto the table beside Randy.

"She never will," he shrugged. Then turned and made his way back in front of the mirror and ran his hands over his outfit to smooth it out, more to keep himself occupied than out of vanity, though he had to admit. He did look dazzling in dark blue.

"Really," Randy snorted without humour. Beginning to become aggravated at his best friend's ignorance toward the situation.

"What about if Kimberly turns up at your door a few years from now demanding to know why you never so much as asked to see her, or even sent her a crappy letter?" John continued to pay no attention to Randy's words despite the fact it was already a thought that plagued his mind to many times to keep account of. "Or somewhere down the road when you wind up alone without any other kids and you actually realise you do want to meet her. You go out, you find her, but guess what? Her Mother.-"

"Katrina," John unenthusiastically interjected, trying not to get too caught up in Randy's sudden burst of temperament. Pulling out his wallet from his pocket he checked to see that all of his cards were in their for the date, his licence tucked away safely in the see through slip.

"_Katrina_," he restarted as he got out of his seat and turned to face Johns reflection in the mirror that refused to catch his eye. "-has a new husband who has taken place of her dropkick father. Then you find out she's married, has a bunch of your little grandchildren and refuses to give you the time of day. Because you don't give a shit about her," looking up from his wallet with his jaw set John felt himself bristle at the sharp comments his hooded 'friend' gave.

The honesty of them hurting more than anything.

"I realise what you're saying Orton, I do," he hissed. "But god forbid if I go barging in there now and try to get to know her after telling her I had known all about her since she was a toddler. It wouldn't only hurt her, it would her and her mother's relationship as well as damaging any sort of 'bond' we could've had. And I don't want that, I don't want to get all, somewhat, happy about meeting her and then having the door slammed in my face. I'd rather it like this, than that" Randy threw his arms up with a bewildered look and kicked his leg back accidentally colliding against the now pushed in chair.

"What the hell, this isn't about you! It's about a girl who hasn't got a fucking Father John!" He roared with a dark laugh. "You should've bloody worn a condom if you didn't want anything to do with a kid," suddenly remembering the door being open John turned and quickly slammed the door with force. Praying to god nobody heard Randy's breakdown.

Turning back and narrowing his eyes at a seething Orton John pointed back at the door while stuffing his wallet back into his pocket.

"Shut your bloody mouth you idiot!" He snapped with wide eyes. Randy rolled his eyes and put his arms back down holding them up in mock defence, his head shaking slowly.

"You know what dude, I'm sorry." He spoke more quietly, a certain lace of venom clung to his words, "but you and I both know what happens to those girls with Daddy issues," he looked up, his blue eyes dark with irritation and mockery. "They turn into pretty little fuck arounds."

With a sudden burst of anger John slammed his fist against the mirror beside him and heard a _crack _snatch his ear though he ignored it. Randy's lips upturned the slightest as he recognised he had finally set off his target, John becoming even more infuriated with the look.

"Fuck you man!" He spat without remorse, a creeping feeling of something sharp scratched up his arm but went unnoticed. Randy's eyes narrowed as his own fists clenched.

"You know that it's true Cena, you're my bestfriend and I know even you ain't that blind!" He roared back, feeling himself suddenly begin to slip into his onstage character without authority.

"Woah, bad timing?" a soft, cautious voice asked. Both men turned with reflected looks of surprise, standing in the frame of the now fully open door a showered and changed Mickie looked between them with an arched brow. Her short frame fitted amazingly by a red number that slipped elegantly over her figure.

Randy turned back to John who kept his eyes on his girlfriend, both silently wondering if she had caught any of the heated words they had shared between one another.

Shaking his head Randy let out an exasperated sigh and laughed hoarsely.

"Nah James, no problem here," he began. Then, after a sharp bump of his shoulder against Johns as he passed to leave the room he let Mickie through first and regarded her politely. "Clean up nice midget," he growled. Mickie smiled at his compliment and nickname and bowed her head curtly.

"Thanks," she said courteously. Then watched as Randy walked through the door without a single look back and turned down the left hallway toward the cafeteria. Turning back to John with wide eyes she immediately connected the dots between the cracked mirror and Johns split knuckles, a small row of blood slipped over them.

"What was that? Oh John, your hand," she started. Quickly walking to him and taking his hand in both of hers, she frowned. Shaking his head he shrugged, feeling the problems of the past ten minutes being put on hold as he noticed how beautiful she was at that moment.

"Huh? Yeah I'm good, just a disagreement you know how Orton gets with his period," he joked. She sent him a look between humour at his comment and irritation at how he ignored his injury. Realising her worry he brushed her hands away from his one and used his other to cup it around her cheek. Pulling her gaze toward him with a smirk.

"You look.. Breathtaking," he whispered. A soft slip of pink danced across her cheeks and neck making his chuckle, liking the fact he could still make her weak with a small flattering remark.

"We have to f-fix you up," she choked breathlessly. Still gazing down at her John nodded, taking his arm and wrapping it around her waist as her heeled feet brought her closer to him.

"Then it's all about you," he promised, winking with a devilish grin. Rolling her brown eyes with a shrug she slipped her hands around his neck and pulled him down gently to her.

"If you insist Cena," she giggled.

REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY(:


	4. Kim:Chores, Calls and Surprises

Quick update much?(: As always I would like to thank my alerters, favouriters and reviewers. Especially _therealchamps_ and _Sonib89 _who have so far managed to review each of my 'three' chapters. Touché guys, touché, it really does mean heaps.

Sorry if it's a bit 'Meh' I haven't the time to recheck it, forgive me?:D

**Insert Disclaimer Here**, yada-yada-ya. BEGIN!

**Kimberly.**

A soft, melodic stream of some mainstream band blew through the speakers of the stereo inside the house as Kim sighed tiredly, slouching back into her deck chair with a loose pant.

It was an occasional teachers only day at Foreclose High School and instead of slurping on iced coke and munching down Salsa Doritos like a pig with Moose at the local Arcade, Kimberly had been banished by her Mother and locked in her house to do chores while she went to work.

Despite knowing she deserved it, it hadn't softened the blow after Moose practically rubbed the fact that _the _Robbie Lewis was going to be at the Arcade as well. And had asked if she wanted to hang out with him.

_Her_.

Robbie Lewis, the leather-clad bad boy who made her feel weak at the knees and sat behind her in Calculus asking her for notes every day, asked if she wanted to hangout for the whole day.

The whole day!

Wallowing in self pity and feeling an overdramatic amount of remarkable depression Kim shook her head pointlessly, mentally trying to force herself not to think of all the things she could be doing with Robbie right now. Like staring holes into his perfect grey eyes or fawning over the fact that he actually wanted to hang out with her. Maybe more than friends.

The idea itself gave her a tickling of butterflies in her stomach.

Looking around the newly fresh cut grass she took a heavy breath through her nose and graced a soft smile at the fact that she had done it. The afternoon beginning to set across the garden, if you could call three dying plants stuffed into a box in the corner of the backyard a garden, the reddy yellow light seemed to be a shallow resemblance to a photograph her mother had shown her of a marvellous garden in Venice.

The large oak tree, that for some reason had been planted smack dab in the middle of the properties fencing, blocked half of the next door neighbours view and made her feel as though she had some privacy from Mrs. Lily's prying eyes.

The creeping memory of what she and Robbie could have been haunted her mind.

Now with that fantasy gone down the drainpipe to hell Kimberly had to settle with the notepad and pen in her hands. Looking down at the blue lined paper lined with the massive, nearly endless, list of tasks she had hopefully completed during the morning and the afternoon she groaned. Slightly irritated for obvious reasons, she began to scratch them off one at a time.

'_Mom's List for Kimmy. _

_Can you please; soak roasting pan, clean dishes (without dishwasher!)-,'_ she used a dishwasher despite the threat. _'-scrub down counters in Kitchen, clean the top cupboards that the guests see, vacuum the rooms, clean out the fridge (use disinfectant in bathroom), dust the TV, feed the cats, change the litter box it's filthy, mow the back lawn and then tidy the guest room AND yours (change sheets, pillow slips etcetera)._

_If you see anything else that maybe a little messy it would be nice for you to clean it up Kim. Don't even think about running off with Michael-,' It's _Moose, Kim deadpanned._ '-because you know I will find out. _

_I'll bring back take out. Love Mom xxx.'_

Kim inwardly made a joke about the 'xxx' at the end of her mothers' note but found that it wasn't as funny without anyone around.

Stuffing the notepad and pen into the breast pocket of her red flannel shirt when she realised she was finally done, Kim turned her attention back to the garden and caught sight of a eye closed, grey bushy tailed Shampoo who lay lazily in the last few rays of sunlight she had hoarded from underneath the Oak Tree.

Chuckling at the cat and wondering aimlessly about what cats could possibly dream about Kim was pulled from her thoughts at the strident tune of Mozart that called over the stereo. Sliding out of her chair with an effort she brushed her grass strewn knees with the back of her hands and made way to the netted back door. Opening it she quickly walked around the lumpy, blue couch and the almost touching glass table beside it. Taking a mental note that she should probably move the death trap later on, she reached the Kitchen counter and glanced at the caller ID.

Surprised, she clicked the answer button with a smirk ending the annoying noise.

"_Hello, Detroit Morgue. Would you like someone buried or murdered? We pay with heroine."_ She forged a male gangster Italian voice as much as she could, trying not to burst out laughing in the process.

"Kimberly-Anne, that really is no way to answer your phones," an amused voice cracked down the receiver. Bad reception in Boston, Kim guessed.

"Sorry Pop's, thought you were this girl from school I was trying to intimidate," Veroni chuckled at his only granddaughter's sense of humour. Definitely not inherited from her Mother.

"So you wanted to scare her by giving her the wrong phone number?"

"Well, it was either that or turn up to her house dressed as Jason and hide in her wardrobe until she came home and jump out with a fake knife, and I don't think that _that _would go down very good," she retorted. 'And then I'd probably get driven home by the Fed's again,' she thought.

"Ah yes, keep to the _less_ overwhelming plan sweetheart," he played along. Shaking her head with a genuine smile Kim threw herself into the well worn breakfast bar stool to her left.

As they fell to lighter, less humorous topics like school and work and what he had been up to for the past few months, Kim began to feel curious twirling parts of her brown hair between her thumb and forefinger checking for split ends. And let the words fall from her mouth without a second thought, cutting him off midsentence.

"Awesome, next time I come over I'll check him out" she snorted at his description of his pet rat that he feed outside the window of his apartment called Freddy. "So any who cool guy, as much as I do love you Pop's, what are you calling for?" Smooth.

"Well," Veroni began with a smirk. "I was actually wondering where your Mother was? I have a few things to .." he searched for the word with a pause.

"Discuss with her?" Kim guessed.

"Exactly," he spoke evenly. Kim absentmindedly shook her craned head merrily then scrunched her face up at the stab of pain that shot up through her neck. Deciding to sit up and straighten up she coughed into her hand.

"Sorry Pop's she- she's out doing a 'big case, probably won't be home till after six. You could try again then?" She tried, over the sudden hacking session. Veroni let out a slightly cheerless sigh and she could almost tell he was nodding. Beginning to get used to how the phone line scratched and paused parts of the call.

"Of course, of course. Some of us have to do things with our lives right?" Kim laughed, "well aslong as you're alright and your Mother.. I'll try get a hold of her in the next few days. Maybe your birthday?" He asked. Kim pushed her shoulders back and was answered by a series of clicks and cracks, cringing at the noise she decided to stand stepping away from the gad damned stool and pushing it in.

"That 'd be cool Pop's, I'll tell her you called anyway," then after another frail stab at conversation Veroni finally declared that he still had to go down to the Convenience Store and pick up a few items for his cake.

Picturing her 6'4 masculine thick set grandfather who barely ever cooked baking a cake made her burst into a fit of giggles. Then with a wholehearted goodbye and a series of 'I promise to come up during the Summer holiday' Kim ended the call and set the small back device back onto its stand.

Surprised as the slim purple letters read _'16:59'_, she realised she had been on the phone for a good forty minutes. With a sigh and picking off a few stray bits of grass from her hair and shirt Kim remodelled the 'death trap' and returned outside.

Sitting back down on her chair with a light grin and looking over the darkening backyard, a crème, blue eyed Conditioner slipping onto her lap with a purr as Kim waited for her Mother to return.

Once she had later that night everything had been rather uneventful. She received praise from Katrina about her cleaning skills and a hug, that she really didn't want, for not running away with Moose. She told her Mother about the random call from Veroni, ate her Mediterranean salad drenched in red wine vinaigrette and mayonnaise while watching a re-run of Phineus and Ferb on Disney, chatted briefly to her Mother about the case she was working on, devoured the peanut covered chocolate candies were brought home as a treat, had a long bath until her fingers and toes pruned, brushed her teeth until they sparkled and then lay in bed reading _'Lord of the _Flies' for what felt like half an hour. It wasn't until she checked her phone she realised it had been two and a half, she really lost track of time easily.

Weirdly enough after she had only seconds ago set down her small yellow phone on the wooden bedside table draw beside her it began to blare some familiar rap song with a vengeance, signalling only one person.

'_One-two-three to the four. Snoop Doggy Dog and Dr. Dre is at the door. Ready to make an entrance so back on up, 'cos you know we're about to rip-.'_

"If you're calling me to mock me about my 'un-Robbie' day you can piss off. " She spoke flatly with a half casted glare, putting the flip top phone to her ear. A loud 'gah' noise hit her first.

"No, no, no. This is bigger, though just to say it I did hang out with Robbie all day while you had to clean," Moose smirked through the phone. Snaking her 'Harry Potter' bookmark from four years ago into the spine of the page she was up to near the end Kim put the book on top of her lap over the thick duvet.

"Go away you clown," she started. Beginning to debate whether or not just to hang up on him and then endure the 'how dare you!' speech at school the next day. Reading her mind Moose chuckled over the phone.

"I had to say it! Okay now that's out of the way, I need to tell you something!" Curiosity gnawed away at her for the second time that day and one of her thin brows rose.

"I'm listening," she spoke through pursed lips. Rather inquisitive with the tone of excitement in her best friends voice.

"You'll never believe what my good-for-nothing sister scored for me- for us!" He chirped, turning her head toward the alarm clock beside her she saw it was already late into the night. Which generally meant that Moose would be asleep. But he wasn't, which meant also that he was probably overloaded on Energy drinks. Great.

"I bet you're gonna' tell me," she deadpanned, rolling her eyes and sitting back against her thin pillows and bedpost.

"Tickets bro, tickets! She won them off of the radio for some competition but she didn't want them, so score!" Sighing as she rubbed her hand over her naked face she snorted without humour.

"Great, what band?" Whether or not Moose caught on to the lack of enthusiasm in her voice he didn't seem phased, actually he seemed to get even more ecstatic at every word.

Though going to a concert didn't seem so bad, she thought.

A crazed and slightly cold scoff scratched through the phone making both of Kim's brows rise.

"No my slightly deranged, amazing friend, no band. She got her hands on tickets for Monday-Bloody-Night Raw!"

REVIEWS


	5. Kim:Arriving in Style

A/N- Sorry, sorry, sorry I've been slow with updates but as I said on my profile I'm on holiday and we're currently searching for a home which means I haven't even got a school to finish the last year of my education! *Sigh*, ohwell. Please review, I need them/: .

But thank you all for everything so far(: .

I've pretty much FF'd all of the other ideas I had previously for this FanFiction, a)because I'm lazy, and b) because I left all my papers at home. So forgive.

INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE

Chapter Five- KIM: Arriving in Style.

It took a total of a crappy birthday, being given by her mother an amazing and seemingly expensive gold diamond necklace, a disgusting lack of knowledge about her father and a overdramatic yet a completely needed and horrible fight with her Mother for the actions of this day to come about for Kimberly.

And now she was beginning to wonder if telling her mother 'to go shove the shitty first name of her father where the sun don't shine, and I'm going to stay with Moose for a few days' was a little more than harsh.

Sitting in Corynn's boyfriends over done piece of shit Rabbit, with her ears feeling as if they were bleeding from the blasted Punk music vibrating her seat, Kim scrunched up her nose in distaste.

So far, for the journey to Saint Louis of eighty five minutes, herself and Moose had to endure the repetitive lyrics of 'My-life-is-a-black-abyss-and-I-have-nobody-to-hold-me-after-you-left-that-bleeding-gash-in-my-heart' sung by middle age men with screaming vocals and absolutely nothing that either of the two could understand.

Kim gathered that the couple in the front could however as they sung and head banged along, which murdered her inner thoughts that not even MacGyver could figure out what these men were crying over.

Finally Craig found a small space between a large station wagon and an SUV and pulled in. The walking areas beside her side of the door seemed to be swarmed by mobs of people of all ages dressed in merchandise traveling down the main road to the local big event Arena.

Corynn, Moose's years older sister who despite being exceedingly pretty with her glowing skin and natural perfect set of teeth always chose drop kick boyfriends, spun around in her worn leather seat with a fountain of red messy, thick and over sprayed hair in tow.

With a pink painted frown upon her lips pointed at her brother she clicked her neck with a series of knacks.

Kim sighed in relief as Craig turned the radio down enough for the glares and raised eyebrows from the more 'all American' crowd passing them to look away and for them to blend into the parking space much easier.

"Out Munchkins," she declared. Kim, still staring out of her grimy window, swallowed hard at the others.

She felt.. Out of place, especially since Moose had decided to wear his favorite WWE t-shirt adorned with 'I'm Awesome' and a drawing of a frog face man on his side and beach shorts and blended in with all of them. She instead wore a pair of black and blue leggings, white shoes and a baggy Adidas jacket, oh great.

Moose glared at his sister as she glanced at her black chipped nails with a quirked brow, since she had only finished drying those moments ago. How she had done it without spilling the small pot of nail varnish allover herself? Kim had no idea, guessing it came with years of practice in older boys cars.

Deciding he'd had enough of his sister and her 'boyfriend' to last him a life time he patted Craig briefly on the shoulder as a sign of gratitude and almost tore off the door in a process to get out.

"Hey bro, be careful! This shit costs heaps to fix up man!" Craig gasped, pulling away from looking at himself in the mirror and teasing his thick mane of short choppy dark hair.

Closing the door much more gently Moose disappeared around the car to Kim's door and opened it for her. Thanks to the broken kiddy lock function on it that Craig chose to ignore and told anyone who jumped on that side to climb through the window.

With the door open and a much needed breeze of fresh air to awaken Kim's mind from the stale mint smell formed from a neglected, moldy car freshener hung around the rear vision mirror Kim broke out of her trance and blinked twice. Moose stepped back onto the footpath and smiled half heartedly, obviously awkward with the nearness of one of his family members.

'Lucky you have many,' Kim thought bitterly, then pushed the maddened thought aside. Too much punk music, she shook her head, and then turned to Corynn who gave her a much more softer look than she had given her brother.

"Uh thanks guys, thanks Craig," Craig nodded with a quick gesture of raised brows and continued to stare at his conceited reflection, Corynn waved her off and pursed her lips in a pouty fashion that made Kim silently wondered if she herself could ever do without looking completely ridiculous,

"it's fine, it's fine now shoo," she smirked.

Copying Moose Kim stepped out of the vehicle and let him slam the door behind her, earning another exasperated yell from the 'rebel' driver and a few more stares from other passers-by.

Chuckling to herself she stepped onto the pavement and watched as a group of close knit fans passed her, all were draped in blue, white and red and had the same overly muscled man plastered proudly over their chests with a hand beside his face reading.

'You-cant-see-me,' Kim snorted.

What a complete douche.

"-and remember our deal Michael, you don't tell Mom," Kim turned back to the now wound down window on Craig's side and saw Corynn leaning over her boyfriend with her chest nearly spilling out of her purple cut open band tee as she pointed to and fro' the man underneath her, "-and I don't tell Mom about you two sneaking into Louis without telling anyone, kapiche?" Moose looked away from his sister cringing as he realized what Kim did also and nodded with his face toward the sky

"Yeah, yeah I know," he nagged.

"Good!" She squealed, "-oh and remember that you have to be at the bus stop at _exactly_ eleven thirty," she added.

Then with a tinny start to the poor excuse of a maroon colored car, and a familiar scream of Craig's music Corynn waved brightly.

"Be safe!" She yelled as they reversed out and Craig sent them, what Kim guessed he thought was, a 'cool' salute. Now even more stares from numerous strangers fell onto the group, more to the flashy, pretty redhead who leant out of the car window and pulled the rock sign boldly and the guy who wore thick eyeliner.

Kim had half a mind to yell the last of Corynn's departure back at her but instead decided to bite her tongue and wave as the small car fell to the side of the thickly painted traffic.

Turning with a sigh Kim listened hard for the sounds of Craig's screaming choir until it became nothing more than a faint hum and instead filling its place were blaring car horns in the sardine line up of vehicles, alarms and the ever present murmurs and ecstatic yells of the crowd around them as they both headed in the same direction.

Falling in place beside her Moose, with his eyes bright and with a smile razor wide, looked as though he were five years old again and was about to head off for his first day of school.

"Come on, let's have fun tonight!" He boasted eagerly, throwing a thin around her neck and pulling her tightly into his side. Kim rolled her blue eyes but laughed none-the-less while they melted into the other cheery eyed followers.

Despite the nerves she felt in being in such an overwhelmingly different and heavy atmosphere nothing came close to the fact that she knew that this 'show' was such a large part of Moose's life and childhood, and she smiled knowing that having this experience together would probably be the highlight of their friendship during their teenage years.

Yes, despite the fact she had underdressed and had a limited amount of knowledge about wrestling apart from the hot Samoan guy off of all of the crappy Disney movies called The Rock and the bandana proud Hulk Hogan, she would make sure that tonight would be an amazing occurrence that she would always keep between herself and Moose and the thousands of people around her.

Too bad she never knew that her world was about to be changed forever in three simple hours that she could've spent blindly at home on her couch with Shampoo, Conditioner and Chowder on TV.

Too bad.

A/N- Sorry, sorry! Filler chapter, this one is just to get the ball rolling and trust me it will. Especially the next few chapters when Johns world will be blown away.

As always loyal followers and new, review! Haha.

Love Ley, xx.


End file.
